


Ephemeral

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It's the end. And the beginning.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ephemeral

### Ephemeral

#### by Marcia Elena

  


Title: Ephemeral 

Author: Marcia Elena 

Email: 

Keywords: M/K, Krycek's POV. 

Spoilers: None. 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: It's the end. And the beginning. 

Written for the second drabble challenge issued on the MKLove list, September 7th, 2004. 

Disclaimer: Mulder and Krycek belong solely to each other. 

Author's notes: This time the drabble subject was 'Flowers'. And I've learned that for something to be called a drabble, it must be exactly 100 words long. Mine, being 200 words long, is a double drabble. ;-) I'm not making that up, the term does exist. 

``````````````````````````````` 

Ephemeral   
by Marcia Elena 

The cherry trees are blooming, the air fragrant as I walk along the Tidal Basin on my way to meet with Mulder. The golden rays of sunset dazzle me, making my eyes tear. 

Funny how I never noticed how beautiful Washington DC is this time of year. Funny, how the world should end in spring. 

I find him waiting for me under a tree. There are flowers in his hair, blossoms floating around us in slow-motion, riding the breeze in a whirl of milky whites and pale pinks, and I can't help but smile when his eyes meet mine. 

When he smiles back at me, my heart speeds up. I could never fail to notice how beautiful Mulder is. 

We stand face to face and we don't speak. And yet we say so much. We say... everything. 

He pulls me closer and I lean into him. His lips are petal-soft, his mouth honey-sweet as we kiss, and everything around us breathes. 

It feels like our first kiss. It is the last, and I've never been more alive, butterfly wings beating inside me, blossoms aswirl in the air, the ground spinning beneath us, with us, spinning... 

And then... there is Light. 

```````````````````````````````   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marcia Elena


End file.
